This project, entitied Preclinical Development of Tracrolimus for Radiation Cystitis will fund key experiments to advance the commercial development of LP-10. LP-10 is a liposomal tacrolimus formulation for local (topical) intravesical administration to the urinary bladder. The formulation provides active drug levels in the bladder with significantly reduced systemic levels. Radiation cystitis is a rare disease defined by lower urinary tract symptoms that include dysuria, hematuria, and hemorrhage. There are currently no approved therapies to treat RC, which can severely degrade a patient's quality of life, require long-term follow-up treatment, and, in some patients, lead to death. This project is public-private collaboration between Lipella Pharmaceuticals Inc., the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine, and William Beaumont Hospital. Lipella owns intellectual property rights to the LP-10 formulation as well as rights associated with its recent receipt of orphan designation from the FDA. The FDA has also provided Lipella with pre-clinical requirements for IND consideration of LP-10. These requirements constitute the studies described in this proposal. The scope of work includes further pharmaceutical and pharmacological characterization of LP-10 (Phase I) and IND-enabling studies (Phase II). This research is translational, and bridges basic research to clinical development. Progress in this direction will directly support our ultimate goal of developing a safe and effective therapy ready for commercialization.